Chocolate Fantasies
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: For TheOnceAnonymous14, who got her own version of this that isn't allowed on this site! She had a fantasy and I wrote it out for her. It's rated a hard T. If you like chocolate and Johnny Pacar/Jackson, than this story is for you!


With a hum of contented delight as she stirred the contents of the pot in front of her, Melissa Jackson smiled to herself as her impish plan started to fall into place. A can of Cool Whip was chilling in the sub-zero and a pot of delicious dark chocolate with honey was simmering to a thick, delicious warmth on the stove. His white button-down was thin with wear and the sleeves were too long but she adored it. The thin white cotton fell just past the pair of dark blue sweat-shorts she was wearing and floated around her hips as she twirled aimlessly around the kitchen, her curling hair tousling about her head in a wild mane of inky black.

"Babe, you home?" His voice was hoarse from the exhaustion of band practice and the lack of sleep suffered the night before despite the exhiliaration of performing for a crowd.

"In the kitchen, baby."

His guitar case hit the floor with a dull thud and his heavy combat boots pounded the glossy hardwood floor with a muffled thump as he made his way into the kitchen. His tired blue eyes took in the sight of his lovely wife, swinging her hips to an imaginary beat as she stirred whatever was cooking. Stray tendrils fell around her face and brushed her collar-bone as she moved and as his gaze raked over her body clad in his shirt, he couldn't help but notice her long legs.

"Hey beautiful," He smiled, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen as he watched her.

"Hi babe." She made her way over to him and rose up on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss. "Go wait upstairs, I have a surprise for you."

"Okay." He kissed her head and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Oh and Jackson?" Melissa called up the stairs.

"Yea, Mel?" His voice carried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Take your shirt off." Melissa smiled impishly even though he couldn't see her.

"Why?"

"Don't question me. Just do it. I promise you'll like your surprise but I can't do it if you're wearing a shirt." Melissa elected to leave out the part that his jeans would be coming off at some point this evening. A Cheshire Cat-like grin pulled at her full lips as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

The melted chocolate was poured into a bowl and a long, thin spoon meant for stirring coffee was put in the bowl and the whipped cream was pulled from the fridge. She smiled as she ran a hand through her hair to tousle it, wiggled out of her shorts and tossed them onto the couch in the living room for retrieval whenever the bedroom activities ended and popped a few buttons on his shirt. She grabbed the bowl of warm chocolate and the can of whipped cream before heading upstairs. When she came to a stop in their bedroom doorway, she smiled at the sight of him, propped up against the headboard in his boxer shorts. His hair was a mess and he was humming a nameless tune as he waited for her.

"Now this is a sight I do enjoy." Melissa called his attention to her.

"Hmmm." Jackson's dark blue eyes visibly widened as he caught sight of her in the doorway. "Melissa, baby -"

"Hey baby," Melissa made her way into the room and set the chocolate and whipped cream on the nightstand. "Roll over on your stomach for me."

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked her, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I," She leaned down to kiss him softly. "I am helping my husband relax and enjoy a night with his wife. Is that so wrong?"

"Baby, you know I always enjoy a night with you." Jackson smiled tenderly, wondering what his wife was up to.

"Babe, you think I don't know that you've been so tense you've barely been able to move?" Melissa squeezed the back of his neck and as if to prove her point, he unconsciously flinched away from her. "I'd like to touch my husband without hurting him."

"Okay," Jackson breathed his agreement as he rolled over.

When his back was on full display for her greedy but loving eyes to devour, Melissa Jackson couldn't help but notice the tense knots in the muscles that rippled beneath smooth, tan skin. He was tense and his back had to hurt but she had a plan and she fully intended to fix him. She climbed on the bed and straddled him carefully. Her long fingers easily worked the base of his neck, easing the tense knots and pulling a groan from her usually stubbornly quiet husband.

"Feel good?" Melissa smiled softly, moving away from his neck and working the tension out of his shoulders. "You're so tense, babe."

She reached for the spoon in the bowl and gently drizzled some warm chocolate on his neck and in loops along his shoulders. He groaned when the warm chocolate was quickly licked away by his wife's hot mouth, even as her hands worked down his back, relaxing the tight muscles. She carefully licked away the chocolate and reached for the can of whipped cream, whispering a warning of the abrupt temperature change. Despite his wife's fair warning, the abrupt temperature change made him shudder as she carefully sprayed some whipped cream along his neck and shoulders before licking away, replacing the cold cream with her warm mouth.

"Melissa, sweetheart." Jackson groaned, barely able to keep his heavy eyes open as she carefully made her way down his back, alternating between warm chocolate and cold whipped cream, her hot mouth devouring both as she both pleasured and relaxed her husband.

"Okay, baby, roll over." She climbed off of him and let him roll over onto his now relaxed back. "Well, you look much better."

"God, woman, I think you might have to do that more often." Jackson breathed and instinctively grabbed his wife's hips when she straddled him again. "What are you doing?"

"Now, now, Mister Jackson. Be good. You'll get your reward soon enough." Melissa purred hotly, reaching for the chocolate again.

A drizzle of chocolate dripped down his collarbone; the rivulet of chocolate was cleaned up by a skilled and lovely tongue. Another light drizzle of warm chocolate was trailed along his collarbone and down to his abdomen, slipping along his abs and and sinking into every little crevice of his abdomen.

"You look hot covered in chocolate." Melissa practically purred again, leaning down to tenderly lick away the chocolate.

"Melissa," Jackson couldn't help but moan, arching up off of the bed. "Jesus!"

"Shh, down boy." Melissa smiled against his abdomen as the chocolate was cleaned with little kitten-like flicks of her very skilled tongue. "Patience is a virtue, Mister Jackson. Do try and have some."

"Patience was never my virtue." Jackson groaned squeezing her hips impatiently. "Jesus."

"This is going to be cold." She told him as she shook the can of whipped cream before lowering it to his pulse point.

A riveted mound of whipped cream swirled onto his pulse point and she could see the muscles in his neck visibly relax at the thought of exactly how that whipped cream would be cleaned off. She licked in teasing circles down the pile of whipped cream until she reached the thin layer of white froth that covered his pulse point. She murmured something before her mouth found his pulse point and she sucked the last of the whipped cream away from it.

"Melissa!" Jackson groaned leaning his head up until his forehead met his wife's warm collarbone. "You're killing me, baby girl."

"Lay down, babe." Melissa smiled, grinding her hips slowly as if to taunt him. "You'll get your reward."

A quick stir to rid the chocolate of the layer that was forming on top returned it to it's warm liquid form and was easily drizzled along his pecs, biceps and down his abdomen, inching closer to the waistband of his boxers. His eyes visibly widened when she moved down and licked the chocolate away from the waist up. She alternated patterns of swirls and complete circles, guaranteed to drive out of his mind with white hot flashes of pleasure.

Seeing her, as of lately very tense, husband laying on the bed completely at her mercy covered in chocolate and the sticky remnants of what had been whipped cream was enough to make her smile and unconsciously grind her hips against him. Melissa Jackson would be quick to admit that her husband was possibly the sexiest man to ever grace a TV screen and lying in bed with him covered in chocolate just intensified his sexiness.

"Sweetheart," His husky voice, thick with arousal and hoarse with tenderness, pulled her out of her trance. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that I'm a very lucky girl." Melissa leaned down and resumed cleaning up the chocolate.

"Oh yea, why?"

"Well for one, my husband might actually be the sexiest thing to ever walk into my life." Melissa smiled against his skin. "And another thing, right now, I have him exactly where I want him. At my mercy and covered in chocolate."

"At your mercy, huh?" Jackson questioned teasingly, his hot breath teasing over her ear as he leaned up to whisper. "I think your husband is a very lucky guy."

"Do you now?" Melissa smiled, grinding harder. "God. I think it's time you got your reward. I'm tired of waiting. What do you think?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jackson grinned as he ripped her shirt open and rolled them over.

By the time the night ended, they were slick with sweat and sticky with melted chocolate and whipped cream but extremely satisfied as they slowly made their way into the shower. What was left of the chocolate remained in the bowl and the empty whipped cream can lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. Neither one of them were too concerned with getting clean or cleaning up their mess, much to wrapped up in one another to worry about anything else.

Although, he would be quick to agree if she ever wanted to play with chocolate again.


End file.
